hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Stewart
Jackson Rod Stewart (born on May 19, 1990) is the older brother of Miley Jackson is often the comic relief of the series, making jokes getting hurt and acting silly often. He's an indifferent student, more fond of video games, girls, and food than he is of schoolwork. He works at Rico's Surf Shop and drives a red "girl's car" that he purchased for himself. His storylines often form a comedic subplot during the show. Jackson is very much interested in sports, playing volleyball on the school team. According to Miley, he goes to basketball games once a week which indicates that he likes the Los Angeles Dodgers. He also likes the Los Angeles Lakers which is indicated when he tells Miley that she makes him miss both the baseball and the basketball game. He also enjoys watching the Tennesee Titans football games with his Dad. He likes taking challenges, beating the world record for pogo-jumping by four hours. He also has been seen playing video games. In "Bye Bye Ball" he was playing on what could be the Nintendo Game Boy or Game Boy Color. Also in "We Are Family Now Get Me Some Water" Jackson is also skilled at plumbing. Jackson was torured when Rico asked him to make spicy chicken wings in the episode "Oops! I Meddled Again" and later got saused by Rico because he wiped his spicy saused hands on his shirt. Later Rico accidently shot his chicken wing in Jackson's eye and Jackson's friend Cooper splashes soda in his eye. When Rico was ready to tell his dad his next idea, Cooper joked saying "Oh boy, dosen't involve him (Jackson) in a chicken suit, does it"? Then Rico says it does now. Then Jackson had the chicken suit on and holding a bucket of chicken wings. Later, sang because of Rico, "Everybody Dance, Everybody SIng, Everybody try a chicken wing!" Rico yells Free Chicken Wings! Then he gets tumbled and Rico takes a picture of Jackson on the floor and then he was humiliated. Jacksons room is so messy that it has made all previous housekeepers (including one with a military background) run out the house screaming, with only Lily ever managing to clean it. However Jackson found his clean room to be horrible as he loves living like a pig, he find s the idea of cloths being put away and unfinished food being thrown out even after it starts moving under it's own power to be ridiculous. Friends Jackson's best friend during season 1 was Cooper. In season 2 he became friends with Thor. He also has an antagonistic friendship with Rico, his boss. Although Oliver and Jackson aren't best friend's, they are seen hanging out a few times. Relationships/Crushes *'Nina' - The hairdresser who pulled a prank on Jackson while "cutting" his hair. It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To. *'Olivia' - Cooper's sister who likes Jackson, but she tells Cooper she doesn't. I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't *'Becky' - A girl who is dubbed "Brainless Becky" (by Thor) and "Brainless, Bodacious Becky" (by Jackson). Thor mixed her up with several other Beckies, "Bucktooth Becky" and "Becky With The Bad-Breath." Get Down, Study-udy-udy *'Julie' - Jackson tells her he is a professional motorcyclist, but she doesn't believe him. He tries to trick her into thinking he's fixing his motorcycle by using the blender. She is seen walking out the beach bathroom. *'Jenny' - A girl who Jackson is taking to Hannah Montana concert, but is never seen. I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak *'Hannah Montana' - Jackson has an odd relationship with Hannah Montana. He was first Hannah's boyfriend (they were known as Jacksannah) My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Gonna Be Trouble. In the very next episode We Are Family: Now Get Me Some Water!, he became Hannah's assistant, and he is mentioned as Hannah's friend in various episodes, including Bye Bye Ball (which shows a defaced poster of Hannah hanging in his room). Then, In He ain't a Hottie, He's my brother he is seen to have a crush on Lilly/Lola striking out being Hannah's boyfriend, but he is her posse. *'Natasha' A girl whom Rico hired to fire Jackson for selling cheap water. Achy Jakey Heart, Part One *'Mia' A girl Jackson met at a college he looked at and he took her to Hannah's friend Tracy's party. She saw that Jackson had a fake boogie in his nose, which was from Miley, who put some of her wig gel and Mia took Jackson's car and she drove back to her house. *'Sienna' A girl Jackson meets through a rude guy who is his nieghbor in the Season 4 premiere. This rude guy is his neighbor. Sienna is Jackson's unofficial girlfriend, though the romantic feelings are mutual. Sienna is the one who Jackson has dated the longest (besides Hannah Montana, but that was not real as he is her brother and it was accidental and he only did it longer to stay famous.) :As of California Screamin they have been dating for 3 weeks and have kissed. Sienna loves Jackson the most of all of Jackson's dates. She has kissed famous people and Australians, but she liked him better than any of them. She models bikinis. She has appeared in the first 4 episodes of Hannah Montana Forever. :He is now played by ex-singer Peter Andre in the spin-off series Forever Hannah. :In addition, Rico said, "How can a girl like this" (shows a picture of Sienna looking hot) "be with a guy like this?" (shows a picture of Jackson looking stupid). When they kissed, Rico was shocked. He watched it from a tree when Jackson and Sienna kissed, but he fell out of the tree. In De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't, Don't, Tell My Secret, Sienna almost breaks up with Jackson when she became suspicious that he was seeing Hannah again when Miley as Hannah appears outside the window, (not understanding that the relationship was a big mistake made by the papparazi). Here, Sienna reveals that she web-searched Jackson, but explains that she websearches all the guys she dates to avoid cheating jerks. Eventually, Sienna believes Jackson is not seeing Hannah. But Lilly walks in, sees them hugging, and mistakes that Miley has told Sienna her secret, and says "See, you told her the Hannah secret and everything's all right!". Sienna misinterprets that as Jackson cheating on her with Hannah Montana, and is about to make a "dramatic exit" out of the house. Jackson is about to reveal Miley's secret, but shows that he loves his sister, and instead says "nothing". Miley then realizes how much Jackson cares for Sienna, and reveals the secret herself. Sienna now knows that Miley is Hannah Montana. Stewart, Jackson Category:stewart family Category:Major characters